


all because he flirted with me

by crimsoncheers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncheers/pseuds/crimsoncheers
Summary: "Wouldn't the others be worried 'bout us?" Kuro asks, not daring to make a move on Nazuna yet."Just shut up and kiss me." Nazuna scolds him. His small hand reaches for the back of Kuro's head, ruffling against his soft, spiky hair, before pulling him in to give him a passionate kiss.Or, Kuro and Nazuna fuck in the room where the Rhythm Link illustration takes place.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	all because he flirted with me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to disappoint that the kuronazu tag once again has a new explicit fic but im also not sorry. i tell myself to write porn for other enstars ships but these two are so fun :]
> 
> so hi this is based on a jp tweet that said nazuna looked like he was flirting with kuro in the rhythm link anniversary illustration and my mind took off from here

When everyone, UNDEAD, Keito and Souma, the Ra*bits kids, and the photography team had left the premises, Kuro feels a grab at the sleeve of his red-brown tuxedo coat and hears an enthusiastic giggle from the lips of his lover. Nazuna pulls him close, his small frame leaning against the bookshelves of the makeshift library built inside one of ES' photo studios, and keeps Kuro close to him, like he's the one pinning him to the shelves.

"Wouldn't the others be worried 'bout us?" Kuro asks, not daring to make a move on Nazuna yet.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Nazuna scolds him. His small hand reaches for the back of Kuro's head, ruffling against his soft, spiky hair, before pulling him in to give him a passionate kiss.

Kuro returns the kiss with a sigh, bending down so Nazuna wouldn't have to pull him in some more. One hand gently takes Nazuna's hand, the one touching his hair, and they let their fingers intertwine. The other hand clings on one of the shelves, pushing his body closer to Nazuna and deepening their kiss. He hears a soft, quiet moan escape from Nazuna's lips, his mouth slightly agape, and Kuro takes this opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Licking against Nazuna's lips before entering further into his mouth, his tongue dances around while still trapping Nazuna in their kiss. He can feel the smaller of the two return the gesture. Their tongues brushing past each other and taking in each other's sighs as they indulge in their own heated kiss. Nazuna feels like he's slipping, internally because of how amazing this feels and physically because his knees are starting to bend from Kuro's weight. He uses his other hand, not the one holding Kuro's hand, to cling onto Kuro's tuxedo coat sleeve like his life depends on it. 

By the time they part away, left breathless and in a dazed--almost drunken--state. Their eyes don't ever turn away from their own gazes, hands remain locked, and their lips moist, with an obvious trail of saliva that links from Nazuna to Kuro in between.

"Don't stop now, okay?" Nazuna begs quietly, letting go of his hand from Kuro and using them to unhook the chain at the collar of his shirt and untie the ribbon around his neck. 

Kuro watches him take off the bothersome accessories with patient silence, counting the seconds until they're off. Once the chain and ribbon are out, Kuro uses his own hand to unbutton at least the upper half of Nazuna's collared shirt. His eyes lighting up at the sight of bare skin, feeling his heartbeat race seeing it under the soft light of the makeshift library. Once the button coming from Nazuna's chest is off, Kuro wastes no time to lean his head down, beginning to leave trails of kisses on Nazuna's neck, hungry and wanting to taste every inch of it.

Nazuna hums softly, happily, in response to the gentle kisses on his skin. His hand raised to caress Kuro's hair, feeling the soft strands of red and black around his fingers. The other reaches for Kuro's back, hands trailing down and up in a straight line at his curve. 

The feeling of teeth biting at his skin suddenly appears and Nazuna lets out a gasp, hands gripping tightly on Kuro, but the pain disappears as quickly as it came, replaced by the familiar, wet touch of Kuro's tongue on his skin relaxing him. The process repeats a few more times, each one going deeper down the exposed skin but also placed carefully so when Nazuna wears his clothes properly again, they would be concealed from any prying eyes.

For now, his neck and collarbone that are exposed to no one but themselves are decorated in Kuro's markings. Kuro smiles at his handiwork, leaning to kiss Nazuna's forehead.

"Turn around." Kuro commands him and Nazuna doesn't think twice about it, turning around while already fiddling with the belt hooked around his small waist. 

Once off, he unzips his pants and lets them fall to his feet along with his briefs. Kuro inhales a sharp breath upon seeing Nazuna, bent over and cock hard and ass out. A desperate expression on his face, the far corners of his eyebrows curved downwards and pleading eyes staring at Kuro.

"Kuro-chin..." Nazuna begs, using his hand to grasp for one of his asscheeks and spreading it to show off his hole, pink and small and wanting.

Nazuna looks unbelievably cute when aroused and needy for Kuro, but Kuro won't ever say that to his face, knowing Nazuna. He can feel his own tent down below poking to be free and to answer that plea. 

Obviously, Kuro won't ever say no to Nazuna.

He unhooks and slips off the belt from his own pants, letting them fall down to his shoes. His briefs follow suit, and his cock finally pops up freely from it's confines. Kuro reaches down for Nazuna's ass and gives it a gentle massage, eliciting a moan from him. His cock teases his entrance with the tip, but Kuro doesn't enter. Not yet, as he wants to prepare Nazuna a little more.

"Just let me prep ya, okay? I'll be quick." Kuro asks and Nazuna just nods, though he swears there was a whine that followed it.

Kuro spits on his fingers and carefully teases Nazuna's hole, encircling his wet finger around it and hearing a soft whimper from the shorter man. 

Slowly, gently, he lets his finger inside and Nazuna cries in response. Kuro can see how visibly shaken he's become just by his touch, and it amuses him to no end how sensitive he is, how he can let him fall to this state. The finger digs in deeper until it's whole length reaches in, and Kuro begins to move it in and out. Nazuna moans at his touch, at the feeling of Kuro's lone finger inside him, which never fails to get him riled up. His body shaking and his moaning sounding desperate.

Kuro inserts another finger and begins to stretch around Nazuna's hole too. In turn, Nazuna's moans increase in volume, nails digging deep into the hard wood of the bookshelf. One last finger is inserted in and all three stretch around the entrance for the final time. Nazuna's whole body jolts at the penetration. It's surely a lot, but does it feel so good.

Decidedly finished, Kuro takes out his fingers from Nazuna's now stretched hole and wipes his hand against his thigh. He looks back at the now dishevelled Nazuna, breathing unevenly and clearly shaken. His grip on the shelf remains strong though, and he's looking back at Kuro with the hungriest eyes he has ever seen.

"Come on, Kuwro-chin..." Nazuna whines, his lisp slipping into his speech while shaking his rear to Kuro. Kuro chuckles at the sight, amused by his impatience but he clearly wants it as badly as him now too. 

Kuro leans against Nazuna's bent figure, his hard cock rubbing in between Nazuna's cheeks which elicit a whimper from him. One big hand grasps for Nazuna's ass, spreading a cheek wide to take a good look at his wet and needy entrance. Kuro uses his other hand to stroke his cock slightly, before directing the tip to Nazuna's entrance and poking at it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kuro apologizes, and Nazuna gasps, feeling the tip of Kuro's cock enter him slowly.

A loud moan escapes Nazuna's lips as he feels it go deeper inside him. Kuro shivers at the feeling of Nazuna's walls tighten around his length, closing in and almost like never wanting Kuro to leave. But he needs to go deeper in, to give all of himself inside Nazuna.

"Spread your legs more, please?" Kuro asks. Nazuna complies, outstretching his legs a bit further apart, which is just enough for Kuro to be able to thrust in his length all the way. Nazuna covers his mouth to suppress a rather loud gasp coming out of him, the sensation of Kuro’s length inside him riling him up.

The two stay still for a few moments, mostly to let Nazuna’s breathing relax and wait until he believes he is ready to take it. Kuro caresses his hands on Nazuna's hip and ass as an attempt to soothe his worries. When Nazuna finally turns around to look at Kuro, sweaty and hazy eyes and a trail of drool dripping down his lips, he nods to Kuro as his own signal that he can start moving.

Kuro starts with a slow pace, clinging hard to Nazuna's hips and soft sighs escaping both of their lips as his cock hits deep inside him. The thrusts pick up eventually, speed increasing and the sighs changing to cries of pleasure for the both of them. Nazuna’s body shivers each time at the feeling of Kuro’s length hitting him deeply. His moans ring into a beautiful _rhythm linke_ d with every thrust that Kuro makes inside him. His hands clasp hard to the wood of the bookshelves in front of him, his legs feeling like jelly each time Kuro hits him deeper than usual.

"K-Kuro-chin..." Nazuna calls out his name, "M- _More_ \--"

Wanting nothing but to give Nazuna what he wished, Kuro's thrusts go even faster, relentless and hard, until the loudest sound that is heard in the room is the mix of their pleasurable cries and the continuous beat of their bodies joining together as one. The clothes remaining on their person, the dress shirt and tuxedo jacket and all, are becoming wrinkled up and probably smell now of their passion.

"Nito, ahh--" Kuro moans near Nazuna's ear, his breath hot against it and keeping up his ruthless pace.

"Touch me, Kuro-chin, p-please! I think I'm gonna c-come." Nazuna begs Kuro in between gasps.

Kuro's hand reaches down to touch Nazuna's cock, palming and stroking it fast while still ramming his cock deep into his entrance, until he hears Nazuna's cry. Kuro looks down to see his body at a standstill, shivering and taking quick gasps as he comes into Kuro's hand. He tries to catch it all with it, making sure not to let any of it land on the floor or shelves. The familiar, sticky white substance stains his hand though, but Kuro can care less about that because it's Nazuna. He raises the hand to his mouth, licking it all up before focusing back to fucking Nazuna hard.

His release is so close already, he can feel it. Kuro doesn't hold back his thrusts at all. Below him, he can hear Nazuna's moans coming in sync with his, though not as loud as his own but just hearing it is enough to drive him crazy and feel the need to come inside him.

"N-Nito--!" Kuro never finishes his sentence, cut off by the feel of his release. His body jerks forward, thrusting one last time deeply inside Nazuna and comes inside him. Nazuna cries out at the feeling of being filled up by Kuro, his body shivering and clinging hard on the shelves to keep himself upright to prevent falling down to the floor. Drool is clearly dribbling down the corners of his lips.

Heavy breathing and their bodies sweating, they both stay still in their positions for a few moments to let the high of their euphoria dissipate. Kuro finally and slowly pulls himself out after a while, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips once he pulls out. 

Nazuna tries to remain standing upright, putting on back his briefs and underwear and the accessories that he had taken off as quickly as he could. Kuro does the same, while also fixing up his hair and straightening out the wrinkles of his suit. 

By the time they finished and discreetly left the studio, Kuro gives Nazuna a not-so-gentle karate chop to the head as they walk back to the path of their dormitory.

"Hey!" Nazuna whines at the sudden action, brows furrowed glaring at Kuro.

"You're such an enabler, ya know that?" Kuro scolds him, but he doesn't look too mad, "Winking and flirting and doin' indecent gestures t' me during the photoshoot."

Nazuna gives him a mischievous smile, sticking out his tongue at him, "You responded anyway."

Kuro rolls his eyes, "It's hard to say no to ya."

"Sure it is~" Nazuna sings, thinking that Kuro is making another one of his sarcastic jokes, "Maybe next time we do it, I better get to call you ' _mommy_ ' or something. I'm _your_ cute, little baby, right? You said that before!"

Kuro tries really hard to hold back his laughter, he was serious about finding it hard to say no to Nazuna, but this was a bit of a stretch. Still, he decided to play along with it just to see how he would react.

"Okay, _baby_." Kuro wraps an arm around Nazuna, a serious smile on his face, " _Mommy_ will feed ya lots of milk next time."

Nazuna freezes on the spot as the words leave Kuro's mouth. His cheeks burn bright red as Kuro's words process through his brain. Kuro's stone-faced facade is slipping too, feeling the edge of his lips curving to a grin. Quickly, so he won't get the full brunt of an extremely flustered Nazuna, he lets go of his arm around him and starts walking away, lifting his hand to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing loudly.

"K-Kurwo-chin! Hwey!" Nazuna's cheeks are puffed and in a deep shade of red, "I was jwoking! Hey! Down't jwust say that and walk away!"

He runs after Kuro's retreating form, a mix of both angry and embarrassed churning his gears. Kuro stops in his tracks to wait for Nazuna to return by his side. When he finally does catch up to Kuro, about to hit him with numerous punches to the chest, Kuro just takes it in with an amused smile on his face.

"Jeez, I was joking." Kuro sighs, reaching out to pat Nazuna's head, "Serious though, 'bout the hard to say no to ya. I love ya, so of course I want to do anything to make ya happy."

There is a clear sparkle in his eyes when Kuro says he loves him, but Nazuna reverts quickly instead to a shy pout to hide his embarrassment.

"Love you too, Kuro-chin." Nazuna mumbles, enough for Kuro to hear him, "A-Anyway, can we eat? I'm soooo hungry~"

"Sure." Kuro smiles, "Let's return to our dorms and get changed first, then we can go, okay?"

Nazuna nods, enthusiastic to be able to spend more time with Kuro. They continue walking back to the path for the dormitory together, their hands linked together and smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> for those who don't get the joke kuronazu makes at the end of the fic: in nazuna's 3rd idol story, at one point kuro jokingly calls nazuna a baby and he, mama kuro, will spoil him. i loved that bit a lot so i wanted to incorporate it to a (sexual) joke 
> 
> also i know there's another super lame pun if you squint i wanted to incorporate that too even if it's so bad
> 
> twitter updates at @tjmkbndr


End file.
